Episode Guide
ALLIANCES: SEASON 3 'Episode 1: ''"72 Hours Ago" '''1/7/2012 Date: 28.10.2094 - 1.11.2094 Director: Josh Grumble Cast: '''Marcus Daskar, Nufae Daskar, LCOL Jessian Wetal, Dr. Ken Nobuyoshi, CDR William Rowe III, SSGT Ernie Mazziferri, Xavier Grey, LTJG Judas Lovejoy, CPL Lalandra Kato; Special Guest - Lisa Hayes-Hunter; Dr. Emil Lang, Janice Lang, FADM Max Sterling, ADM Rick Hunter, COL Davin LaPlant, CAPT Walter Donovan, CAPT Donald Jacksen, LCDR Rem Lurbell "Ice", William Rowe, Jr., LCDR Reynard, 2LT Burns, Sanji Kahn, Aanya Eshaan, "Lucas Smith" '''Synopsis: With the crew of the Brokko Ankou having taken their seperate ways about the SDF-3 Pioneer we take a look back at how the small fleet of the "New Sentinels Alliance" was formed. Aboard the Ark Royal-class Elbrus, Captain Walter Donovan addresses his crew. His speech is similar to those given on 24 other Alliance military vessels. With the proverbial line in the sand drawn, many long-time friends and crewmates find themselves on opposite sides of the issue. Those who do not join Admiral Hunter and Fleet Admiral Sterling are sent off ship. The Elbrus shows the divide as well as can be, losing half her crew. Among those that stay are LTJG Judas Lovejoy, a seasoned pilot of the first Sentinels Alliance and XO of the Arrowheads, and CPL Lalandra Kato, a skilled but green gunner crew chief. Back at the present, Rowe and Ernie re-enlist into their old roles. Rowe gets transfered to the Elbrus as her fourth CAG, the flight group in which Lovejoy serves. Ernie finds himself among the Cavaliers aboard the Hammerhead-class dropship, the Victory. Joining him on the Victory are both COL LaPlant and LCOL Wetal, transfered to the Section 6 Rangers as a speciall attachment for the Spartan team. With the events on Earth only hours in the past, the crews settle in as the captains of the amassed ships meet to discuss their next move. The meeting opens with a discussion about the glyph on Earth as well as the events leading up to its activation. Many questions are asked including the phenomenon of seemingly Nobuyoshi saving himself. After lengthy debate on what is happening to Earth, it is decided that a recon mission on Earth is needed. With a task at hand, the meeting of the captains is concluded leaving most of the questions unanswered. In the morning, a smaller gathering takes place in the same conference room. During the meeting, a plan is formed to locate and capture the clone Marcus Daskar. Six ships will be sent to Earth for the mission with the crew of the Brokko, along with members of the Elbrus and Victory, charged with landing near the glyph to search for signs of the clone Daskar and capturing him if the opportunity arises. Covering the Brokko, the Victory, and their escorts from the Elbrus is left to CPL Kato and her crew. As bombardment commences, the pilots will have to fly close to the firing solution to ensure safe landing. Soon after the briefing, the mission gets underway. As the mission progresses, the crews are uneasy. The lack of any enemy fleet or soldiers at all sets an eerie calm to what was expected to be a more dangerous undertaking. The landing of the ground forces, save for a few mishaps with the Spartans, goes without a hitch. With the LZ secured, Marcus, Rowe, Lovejoy, Ken, and Xavier advance on the glyph. Along the way a lone figure appears walking across the plane. Lucas Smith, dressed in the same suit he wore just two days ago when he was immolated, advances slowly on the forces. The command comes down to capture him, prompting Vagabond to fire two knockout missles. The missles hit, leaving a cloud of gas and dust covering the target. As the wind blows the debris away, Smith still stands. The only damage seems to be to his dark glasses which he discards, revealing his eyes which are now sewn shut. Pulling out what seems to be a P-14, he makes a call to Marcus. When he opens communications, there is a brief moment of what sounds like countless voices screaming before Smith begins to speak. After a little taunting from Lucas, he stops speaking to "take another call." Aboard the SDF-3, Lisa Hayes-Hunter gets reports that a subspace mass is detected. From seemingly nothing, a fleet known to have attacked Nova Porilad appears deeper into the solar system. Attempts to communicate are not responded to and shortly thereafter the SDF-3 picks up traces of active communication jamming. The remaining ships of the fleet move to combat positions as the SDF-3 begins to charge its reflex cannons. The Killer of Men's main "cathedral" ship begins to launch fighters as the amassed vessels move to attack. Down on the surface, the LZ begins preparations for evacuation having received reports of the activity in the sky above. Smith then raises his arms, causing a strong wind and the gylph to start to activate. In the glyph, elements of Tassadar's forces start to pour out of the other landscape. As Marcus calls in for Annie to fire her synchro cannons, Rowe calls for CPL Kato to begin another round of bombardment as the team begins its retreat. Jessian, who has been trained on Smith the entire time, takes her shot. Smith drops as Jessian's bullet hits the side of his head. Just as he does that, the synchro cannons fire at the glyph. Scoring a direct hit, the only noticeable result is that the portal which had resolved is no longer there. Only a handful of enemies survived and undaunted start their flanking of the LZ. As the team retreats, Titan and Vagabond stay to cover Doc, Refund and Centurion. Doc finds himself on nearly the same exact retreat path. While he boosts back, he catches a brief glimpse of what appears to be another Doc saving another Doc. With the crew secure, Rowe begins to advance on the gate. When questioned by Marcus and Kato, he cuts comms with them. Vagabond advances with Rowe, asking for an explanation but refusing to leave or abandon the mission. Promising that they will talk once back on the Elbrus, Rowe moves up to the glyph. The Brokko has now turned back towards the glyph, firing its missles at the remaining few "Dark Templars" along with Vagabond. Between the two, they make short work of the Templars. Vagabond gathers up both the remains of Smith and one of the Templar bodies. Meanwhile, all attempts to chart a Slipstream escape result in a possible 14 paths, though none are known to be safe. Doc starts working to try to find a safe path while the battle in space continues. The NSA fleet is managing to hold and remain in the fight, though it is clear that a prolonged combat will spell disaster. As the battle continues in space, the situation on the ground takes an interesting turn. Titan, now at the glyph, pops his canopy, exiting his Strega fighter and moves towards the glyph in his flight suit. With no communication between Centurion and Titan, Marcus makes contact with Vagabond. After an attempt to get Vagabond to leave, Marcus informs him that if he doesn't leave, he runs the risk of dying alongside Rowe, the former of which now has the Brokko's synchro cannons trained on him. Marcus links up with the SDF-3 to Lisa, informing her to keep an eye on Titan. He tells her that if he disappears, Marcus will open fire. After only a moment, Titan removes his hand from the glyph and proceeds to take off alongside Vagabond. In space, the six ships sent to Earth rendezvous with the rest of the fleet. In this short time, Doc has managed to narrow the possible slipstream paths from 14 to 6. As he begins to further narrow them down, he receives a message from Rowe telling him to take path 6. Taking the advice, Nobuyoshi begins with the sixth path, checking to see if it is a safe path. As he works, the Valiant (Lovejoy's ship during the Sentinels Campaign) takes heavy damage and needs to be abandoned. The SDF-3 moves to get the crew safely off ship as it is set to run a collision course with the main "cathedral" ship of the Killer of Men's forces. After a quick and successful evacuation, Doc has confirmed that path six is a safe escape. The fleet wastes no time in executing slipstream, ending up just outside Pluto, safe for the moment. Episode 2: "All Cards on the Table - Part 1" 1/20/2012 Date: '''1.11.2094 '''Director: '''Josh Grumble '''Cast: '''Marcus Daskar, Nufae Daskar, LCOL Jessian Wetal, Dr. Ken Nobuyoshi, CDR Willian Rowe III, SSGT Ernie Mazziferri, Xavier Grey, LTJG Judas Lovejoy; COL Davin LaPlant, Dr. Emil Lang, Janice Lang, Zor Derelda, LCDR Lurbell, Reese Whedon, Angel Lassek, Colin Minear, Sunny Hodge, Aanya Eshaan, Crayton De Rouin, Morris Davies, Karissa Davies, MSGT Stane '''Synopsis: Aboard the Elbrus, ''LTJG Lovejoy begins to run the checks on the flight crew as Rowe still is held in quarantine. Not shortly after the final check is done, he receives word that Rowe will be getting released soon. He makes his way down to the auxilliary flight deck to meet with him. As they walk, Rowe begins to speak. Before he gets more than a few words out, Lovejoy lays Rowe out with a punch. The Commander stands up, rubbing his face. Lovejoy asks two things. First is an explanation of what happened on the surface of the Earth. Second, whether he will be reported for punching him or not. Having no desire and feeling as though he earned the hit, Rowe proceeds to tell Lovejoy about who Marcus is and then hints that Rowe himself may be Karu'Naga. The two men head to the debriefing. Waiting at the debriefing are LaPlant and some of the ground team at the glyph. The debriefing opens with LaPlant reprimanding Rowe for his actions on the ground, risking the life of Lovejoy and going out of the mission parameters. Rowe defends his actions as a worthwhile risk to gather as much data as possible. His words fall on deaf ears, as LaPlant makes it clear his only expectations were to get everyone back alive and to capture the clone Marcus if at all possible. Afterwards, he turns his attention to Marcus' threats towards Rowe. Though quiet at first, Marcus eventually lets it out that his actions were simply a precaution. Not satisfied with that answer, both Lovejoy and Wetal begin to put their own opinions into the conversation. This prompts the usually stoic Marcus into an emotional outburst, shouting at Lovejoy and even LaPlant. LaPlant clears the air by letting it be known that the ''Brokko is a military vessel, even if her crew is not. He also reminds Marcus that no one shot him when it was discovered that he could access the dimensional gateways. Closing the matter, he urges the assembled to keep in mind that if they keep on this path, their enemies won't have to do anything to win. Rowe stays in the room to make his report. Jessian stays behind for a brief time to discuss the mission with Rowe. She gives him a piece of her mind for his actions, something she did her best to refrain from doing so during the actual debriefing. Elsewhere, Nufae and Ken discuss Rowe's actions as well. Nufae, her suspicions high, lets it be known that one issue bugging her is that if she is right about Rowe being Karu'Naga, why are both he and Marcus drawn to her? As the conversations come to a close, Nufae invites the crew of the Infinite Sky over for a thank you dinner for saving the crew on the first trip to Earth. During the preparation times, Karissa, aka "Little Swan", visits several members of the crew of the Brokko. ''She impresses on Marcus that he needs to focus on healing the NUA and strongly suggests that Lovejoy should be at dinner tonight. As the hour comes, the crew of the ''Brokko ''and ''Infinite Sky meet up in the cargo hull of the Brokko, converted now into a large dining space. Also in attendance are the wayward members of the Brokko, as well as LaPlant and Lovejoy. Dinner is rather uneasy, given the events of the last few days. After the meal, Reese and his crew depart, leaving the crew there with LaPlant. The latter gets up to speak. He tells the crew that the time for secrets are over. He tells them to "put their cards on the table." Marcus starts the sharing with showing them the video from his visit from Karissa earlier that day. She references Dr. Lang's "prophecy" about he being born of the nine, and them being in his care. Rowe follows suit by admitting that he is in love with Nufae. Jessian is the next to lay her secrets out. She reveals her hard drive of "time-revealed" data. The crew continues to talk a bit, realizing that they have to return to the glyph. Though they now have a mission, they have no plan, nor are all the cards yet on the table. 'Episode 3: "All Cards on the Table - Part 2"' 1/27/2012 Date: '1.11.2094 - 4.11.2094 '''Director: '''Josh Grumble '''Cast: '''Marcus Daskar, Nufae Daskar, LCOL Jessian Wetal, Dr. Ken Nobuyoshi, CDR William Rowe III, SSGT Ernie Mazziferri, LTJG Judas Lovejoy, CPL Lalandra Kato; Tony Lewis, COL Davin LaPlant, Dr. Emil Lang, Janice Lang, LCDR "Ice" Lurbell, CAPT L'ron '''Synopsis: ' '''Episode 4: "The Other Side" 2/3/2012 Date: '''4.11.2094 '''Director: '''Josh Grumble '''Cast: '''Marcus Daskar, Nufae Daskar, LCOL Jessian Wetal, Dr. Ken Nobuyoshi, CDR William Rowe III, SSGT Ernie Mazziferri, LTJG Judas Lovejoy, Xavier Grey, CPL Lalandra Kato; Tony Lewis, COL Davin LaPlant, Dr. Emil Lang, Janice Lang, LCDR "Ice" Lurbell, CAPT L'ron '''Synopsis: